War of the Hearts
by LittleBittyBugger
Summary: Draco Malfoy, proud Slytherin, is trying to fight his long time feelings for a girl who was sorted into Gryffindor. He turned his back on her long ago, despite his promises to her, but when he hears she's falling for an enemy, he starts regretting his decision. Can he get her back or will he lose the girl he loves forever?
1. Chapter 1

He rounded the corners quickly and quietly, no one as allowed to know where he was going, most importantly who he was meeting. It took all he had to be able to get away from Crabbe and Goyle without them asking too many questions. Normally he wouldn't be seen without them, but times like tonight were too important for them to be there, too secret. He had to keep his secret well hidden; no one was allowed to know about her. But he had to know if the rumors were true, and if so, he had to put a stop to them.

He snuck around one more corner, narrowly avoiding Peeves who was enjoying himself with making a mess with chalk on the hallway wall, he slid into an empty classroom and shut the door quietly behind him. When he turned around he couldn't find her, but searching the room once more he found her curled up in the window staring out onto the grounds. The breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful, he had always thought she was beautiful, but sitting there in the window with the moon's light making her midnight black curls sparkle and her pale white skin shine, he felt like he was the luckiest man alive to be standing here. But then he reminded himself why he was here, and what he was supposed to do.

"Raven, get out of the window before someone sees you, and barges in here, then we'll get in even more trouble, and you're not worth that." He made his voice hard as ice, and just as cold. He wouldn't let her soften him.  
"Draco, no one is going to see me. The grounds are empty, and it's only the ghosts who are out at this time. What is the meaning of this meeting anyways? Not that I just don't love meeting you past midnight and be treated horribly." Her voice was quiet, sweet, and something he could listen to all night, but he reminded strong. He wouldn't let her win this one.  
"You know what this about, rumors are going around that you have a thing for the blood traitor, and I saw you with that nasty mudblood Granger." He walked up to the window and pulled her down. She glared up at him.  
"I know of the rumors, and I knew that you would act like this! So what if I like someone else? And so what if I'm friends with Granger, and don't use that filthy word around me!" She pushed his chest hard, getting angry each second she was around him. She had to stay angry, and she wouldn't give into him this time.  
"So what? So what? YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS LIKING A BLOOD TRAITOR! AND I WILL CALL HER A MUDBLOOD IF I WANT!" He was fuming; she always did this to him.  
"I have all the business in the world liking someone else if I want to. And lower your voice there is no need to shout." She wouldn't look at him; she wouldn't let him see the tears threatening to fall over. She was happy that he was jealous of the fact that she liked someone else, but she hated that fact that he would never really do anything about it.  
"Fine, like a blood traitor, have your family hating you more. Have me hating you more, because I won't stand there and watch you fall all over a blood traitor. It's sick." He knew he was hurting her, he knew that he was speaking more out of anger that she was falling for someone else, then who she was actually falling for, but he wouldn't let her know that. He wouldn't let her see that it was killing him to see her look at this guy with the blue eyes he loved.  
"My family treats me as if I was dead, how can they treat me worse, or hate me more than they already do? And you Draco, are far worse than they are. You are a coward. You are a spineless boy who hates to lose what he refuses to claim for his own. If I love someone else someday it'll be your own fault, not mine. I won't wait around for a man who hates me because of something I had no control over, and I won't love someone who treats me as you do." She let the tears fall as she turned her back to him and quickly left the classroom, not bothering to take care to check for Peeves. She just wanted to leave him behind.

Draco stared after Raven St. Bell with a heavy heart; he loved the girl like mad, but would do nothing about it. He was a Slytherin, and he couldn't love a Gryffindor. No matter what promises they made to each other when they were little.


	2. Seeing The Impossible

**Seeing The Impossible**

Draco sat in the great hall, silently eating as everyone talked around him. A few comments were directed at him, but he didn't fully listen, so they stopped talking to him. He was watching for Raven, but didn't want to be obvious about it. Times like these you didn't want to be lumped together with the wrong people, if his father caught word of Draco being seen with Raven he would skin Draco alive. Like Raven's father, he thought of Raven as dead now. Draco's mother thought differently, always sneaking a question about Raven in her letters to Draco, but Draco never answered her. Not wanting his mother to find out just how much Draco turned his back on her.

Raven stood outside the great hall doors, afraid to walk in, afraid to sit down amongst her friends knowing whose silver eyes would be on her. Draco had made his point clear last night about how he felt about her, and she hoped she made it clear to him just how much she wanted to get over him. Her eyes were swollen and red from the all night crying she had done, she had done quietly, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping girls. But once morning came, they all could see the red rimmed eyes, and none of them asked questions, expect Hermione.

"Raven, what's wrong? This isn't the first time we've woken up to your red eyes." She sat down next to Raven, and grabbed her hand. "What is going on Raven? I thought you said summer wasn't that bed, that your parents pretty much acted as though you weren't there."  
"They did, I was their invisible daughter, their dead daughter. With the news…well they were excited…Hermione, I'm scared to be in that house now. I'm not like them; I'm not excited that he's back…what does that mean for me?" Raven lied about the real reason she was upset, using her parents as the excuse to her sadness was always easier, and with the Dark Lord being back, it was easier even now to blame them. No one knew about Draco, but they all knew about her family.

Raven St. Bell was from a long line of Slytherins, her family loved the dark arts, and the Dark Lord. She grew up hearing about how a great the Dark Lord was and how when he returned their family would be back where they belonged. On top like all pure blood families, but her family seemed like a certain type of evil. They hated everyone that wasn't pureblood, or hated families that were pureblood, but liked the muggles. Mudbloods and blood traitors were common words used in her house to classify others.

But Raven always knew she was different from the rest of family, she didn't feel the hate and loathing that she knew her family felt. And she was scared of the powerful man they worshipped. She hated the snakes and the green that was spread all over their house, or how all her parents could talk about was her brothers and their adventures at school. Her brothers scared her, and their stories about how they treated others at school were even worse.

But Raven was still excited for her time at Hogwarts, she was excited to walk in to that school and finally begin to learn and make friends, but a secret she never dared tell her family was that she secretly hoped not to be sorted into Slytherin, she knew it was impossible, her whole family had always been in that house, and so was she. As soon as her parents got her letter from Hogwarts they made the trip to get her things immediately, when it came to her robes, they bought her green and silver before even she stepped foot on the train. That's how much faith they put into her being sorted into Slytherin.

She rode the train next to her best friend friend Draco Malfoy, they were neighbors, and their families were friends as well, their strong bond formed because of the Dark Lord. They were just a like, expect Draco was the only child, but he was still expected to be in Slytherin. The difference between them both was that Raven didn't want to be in Slytherin, and that's all that Draco wanted. They both got their wishes in the end, the sorting hat had barely touched Draco's head when it screamed out Slytherin, it sat on Raven's head for only five seconds, she counted, before it screamed out Gryffindor and changed her life forever.

"Hello? Raven? Where did you go?" Hermione was still sitting next to her, hand holding on to hers. "Did you hear what I said?"  
"Sorry Hermione, I guess I caught in a flashback, just thinking about my family…and the sorting." Raven leaned over on Hermione placing her head on her shoulder. Hermione had always been her friend at school, though Raven would never be as close to her as Ron and Harry were.  
"I said, you will always have someone to protect you. Your family won't be able to hurt you as long as you stay on the good side. I, Harry, and Ron know you, they may not know the story of your family like I do, but they know that you're good, that you would never do anything to harm anyone. The Dark Lord will never be able to point a wand at you. He has many people to go through." Hermione hugged her friend, and then pulled her to her feet. "Come we're going to be late for breakfast.

Draco was still watching for her Raven when she finally walked into the great hall, arm and arm with no other than Granger. He was instantly angry seeing her with a filthy mudblood like Granger. Raven didn't belong at that table; she didn't belong with the house full of nothing but mudblood and traitors. She belonged over here, with him and her brothers. He could see that she had been crying her red rimmed eyes always stood out to him because it was always him that made them that way. He looked away, unsure if he was more disgusted with himself or with the people she called her friends.

Raven settled down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Harry and Ron had beaten them down, and it looked as though Ron was through his third plate of eggs and sausage already. Hermione just shook her head at him and started to put small amounts of food on her plate. Harry wasn't eating, he looked withdrawn into himself again, like the world around was turned off and his mind was on overload. Raven couldn't imagine what Harry was going through, he had watched Cedric die last year, saw the Dark Lord return, and came back clutching a dead body and trying to warn the world of the Dark Lords return, the only problem is, almost no one believed him.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you…I believe you." Raven said, Harry simply looked at her, many things flashing through his eyes, Raven squirmed in her seat as his green eyes never left her face.  
"Are you saying that because you really do, or because you just need friends?" Harry voice was cold and slightly angry. Raven was taken back, she was just trying to help.  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded like Raven felt.

Not really hungry anymore Raven stood and began walking away from the table, head bent and eyes on the floor. She wouldn't cry anymore, she knew Harry wasn't trying to be awful, he was going through a hard time and sometimes it was easier to take it out on other people. Suddenly her escape from the great hall was halted when she ran into someone full on. She looked up to apologize and instantly smiled; standing in front of her was the reason for her and Draco's fight.

"You okay Raven? Someone need a talking to?" Fred laughed and George along with him. "Go ahead Georgie, I'll meet you at the table, make sure Ron doesn't eat everything."

Fred left the great hall with Raven, stopping once they got further away from the doors and away from everyone's eyes. He pulled her down a short hallway and reached down and hugged her. Raven relaxed as soon as Fred hugged her and felt instantly better, he always had this effect on her. Seeing, talking, or just being about him made the worse days better.

"Everything okay, red eyes, hurried escape from breakfast, and sad face? Never a good mix this early in the morning." He pulled away and stepped back from her.  
"Just a rough night and rough morning, I keep turning people against me without even really trying." She stepped back; Fred had never given her more than hugs, and never in front of people. She liked to think he did this to save her from the wrath of her brothers, but if what Draco said was true, then she would hear from them soon enough.  
"No one could turn against you. You're way too sweet for all of that, I heard a rumor about you by the way." He had a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice, she knew where this was going.  
"Oh?" She was nervous, and it felt like her stomach erupted in butterflies and they were trying their hardest to escape.  
"You like me, but that would be impossible, for all you know, you could be talking to George right now." He laughed.  
"No, I'm talking to you, as in Fred. You see I can tell you guys apart." She smiled up at him, and without noticing, they each took a step closer to each other.  
"How is that? No one can tell us apart. Our mother can barely tell us apart." He was staring down at her with his soft chocolate brown eyes, and she felt her knees go weak, she took a step closer.  
"Well you see, when you smile you have an extra dimple on your left side, and if you look closely enough or if the sun is just right, you have golden flecks in the brown of your eyes." She was being daring, more forward then she was ever been before. They took a step closer until there was just a small space between them.  
"You can really see all of that?" He reached down and clasped her hand in his, she smiled.  
"Yes."

He bent down and placed his lips on hers, his other hand was lightly touching her cheek. Both of their hearts were pounding. Fred had been secretly waiting to do this forever, and was glad they were able to share this moment alone, away from the eyes of the entire school, or so he thought.

Down the hall Draco was hiding in the shadows, fire was burning his insides and his fists were clenched. He wanted to tear Fred Wesley apart, he turned and hurried away. He would get Raven back, and away from the blood traitor, he would make sure of it.


End file.
